Patients who do not respond to clotting factors because they have formed antibodies undergo plasmapheresis. Their plasma is removed and treated to remove the inhibitor and then returned to the patient. This method is combined with immunosuppressive treatment and high doses of clotting factor to prevent further antibody production.